Yaoi on the Go
by pik.and.Mable
Summary: A collection of short, cowritten yaoi Yu Gi Oh! stories. All oneshots. YAOI boyxboy, Lemons in some stories but there are warnings, so if that's not what you like, don't read. Sorry for the awful summary.
1. The Last Ice Cream Bar

Hello dear readers! First off, this is yaoi (boyxboy), so, no like? Stop reading! Flaming burns everyone (D;). This is one of our joint fanfics by Mable and me, which we do quite often over msn. This is not our first fanfic, but it's the first one we've uploaded. I'm sorry if the text doesn't flow that well, but it's hard to make it very smooth when you're writing two different points of view at the same time. Anyway, it was written very quickly, and is a first in a series of oneshots we're doing. I wrote anything in Yami's point of view, and anything in Yugi's point of view is by Mable. Oh, one last thing, the phrase "Yaoi on the go!" was made up by me, and me and Mable use it, but if you'd like to use it for something, I don't mind, just ask in the comments please!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Gi Oh ... no.

S t o r y O n e

**T**he **L**ast **I**ce **C**ream **B**ar

_by pik&Mable_

O.O

It was all **HIS** fault. Just once, **JUST** once. Poor Yugi had been hungry that time, and **HE** just so **HAPPENED** to have gotten the LAST... Ice cream bar. Yes, poor little Yugi Moutou was a sugar addict, a chocoholic, a sugarwhore. Whatever you wish to call him with sugar. He most likely was. But still. He sat, starring at Yami. Well, more like the ice cream bar he was eating.

Yami only slowly started to notice the little boys eyes on him. He couldn't possibly think why, when he realized it was the ice cream bar he was starring at._ Hmm, fun time ..._ he thought. He was feeling much to mischeivious to be a nice person and just **give** Yugi the ice cream. Instead of biting it as he did before, he started to lick it gently. He sat staring at it for a while until one drop started to fall, then he licked that up **very** slowly. He did that for a while.

Yugi starred, he started to fidget in his seat. Oh how he wanted that ice cream from Yami. It just looked[bso[/b good. He was getting anxious for the icecream, he [bneeded[/b it. But unfortunatly, his koi. Yes, his koi Yami. (whom he has never told) Was teasing him. "Yamiiii..." Yugi whined out.

Yami turned to him with a look of mock confusion on his face. "Yes, Yugi? Did you need something?" he asked, his mocking tone of surprise unnerving. How he loved to tease the little boy.

Yugi pouted at Yami. He wasnt being very fair. "Yami... could I have.." he paused, looking at the ice cream, "just a LITTLE bit..?" he asked. Looking at Yami with cute shiny amethyst eyes.

"Just a little bit of," Yami stopped to lick a drip. "what?" he finished.

"The icecream." he chriped.

"Oh, this?" he asked licking it again. He leaned very slightly towards Yugi. "You want some of this do you?" he said, a glint in his eyes.

Yugi blinked, shrinking back a tiny bit. A reddish pink on his cheeks forming. "Y-Yes.." he manadged to squeek out. _Why do you do this too me Yami?_ he thought.

Yami leaned back again, the mischeivous glint still in his eyes. He took a bit of the ice cream, but didn't swallow. Slowly, he leaned in again. "Do you still want it now?" he managed to say, his mouth open slightly.

Yugi starred at Yami, his mind going blank. He was toying with him. _Well, two can play THAT game_ he thought, mentally smirking. Yugi leaned in himself, grinning mischeviously. "Maybe.." he spoke, a slight hint of mischief in his voice.

"Well then take it." Yami said, leaning in so their noses were almost touching, opening his mouth slightly more.

Yugi, thinking it most likely a once in a life time chance, did just that, his lips just touching Yami's ever so slightly.Something inside Yami's stomach fluttered. On instinct, he leaned into the kiss, his vanilla coated toungue reaching towards Yugi's bubblegum pink one. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, he closed his eyes and leaned into it. It was complete bliss for him. The part of Yami's brain that aloud him to have coherant thoughts was completely disfunctional. All he could feel was want. The want to touch the younger boy, to hold him close, to feel their skin together. His hands wandered up into Yugi's hair, pulling him closer. Upon this movement, Yugi was only glad too oblige. So too return the favour, he moved his small arms, and gentally put them around Yami's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Yami's eyes fluttered open suddenly, and he broke away from the embrace, panting. What had just happened? He didn't know what had overcome him, or why, but he did become suddenly aware of the ice cream dripping on the counter, the way his heart was beating madly, and Yugi's small face that was crumpling in from of him.

Yugi had shifted himself back abit, panting slightly from the lack of air. A red colour, almost as dark as Yami's eyes, forming over his cheeks. He swallowed, did that really just happen? Yami bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He had no idea what to do. Suddenly, he got up and turned to walk away. Yugi felt something tugged down in him, he was getting scared now. So upon instinct, he hopped up and grabbed Yami's hand quickly. Not having a clue why, he just wanted Yami to stay with him, was that so much to ask for?

Yami didn't turn around. "What do you want?" he asked. He knew is voice sounded harsh, but he couldn't control it. Not now.

Yugi felt his heart ache. But he didnt let go, he needed to know something. He needed to know. **Now**. "..Did you mean it?" he asked, Yugi's voiced was mixed with something he himself couldnt quite place. Was it fear? anger? sadness? he couldnt tell.

"Did you?" Yami asked, his head still bowed. His voice had the same harsh tone.

Yugi nodded, but he knew Yami couldnt see. "Yes.." he wisperd. He let go of Yami's hand, letting his arm drop to his side, he was starring at his back. _Wont you look at me?_ he thought.

Under the shadow of his bangs, Yami's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Even if he could, he wouldn't even know what to saw. Had Yugi always felt this way about him? Why hadn't he even noticed? Acctually, now that he thought of it, he probably did, he just didn't want to admit it. That still didn't change the fact that he had no idea what was going on right now. Yugi smiled sadly, holding back tears that wanted to come. "We can forget it ever happend.. if you want.." he spoke, his voice mearley above a fain wisper. It was mixed with sadness, much very unlike his normal tone of voice.

Yami's head shot up. He turned around, grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed him all in one movement. He ignored the look of surprise on the other's face. Pulling back and returning to his former position, he said "I never want to forget anything, ever again." and started to walk away.

Yugi stood dumbfounded, surprised, shocked, happy, joyful. All thoes emotions you could possibly think of. When he heard Yami speak, Yugi smiled happily and looked toward the fridge. Curious, he went over and opend the freezer too see... The last ice cream bar.

O.O

Credit for the ending goes to Mable. If it had been up to me, there would have been smutt. I know it's short, but still, we hoped you all like it! If you do, we'll continue on with more stories. Reviewers get Ice cream!!!

... Please don't hold that against me (n.n'')

Also, I only barely beta'd it, so sorry if there are mistakes!


	2. Catch You

Story #2 in our ongoing collection of oneshots, co-written by Mable and I! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first one, it's definitely fun writing them. Remember that Mable and I write these over msn, so I'm sorry if it isn't as smoothly flowing as you'd like it to be. This time again, Mable is writing anything in Yugi's perspective, and I in Yami's.

I'd just really like to thank our first ever reviewer and person who favorited, Allistar's War Weapon. We wrote this chapter thanks to you're great feadback, so thanks so much!

As always, remember, if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) this isn't for you. Don't be masochistic, it hurts everyone, so don't read what you don't like.

Disclaimer: What do you mean we don't own Yu Gi Oh, Mable?!!

S t o r y T w o

**C**atch **Y**ou

_by pik&Mable_

xDx

It started out normal. Always normal right? **No**. Today wasn't normal, for you see, today was a carnival, and carnivals include rides, and rides include Ferris Wheels. Which Yugi, just so happend to be **deathly** afraid of. At first, Yugi had dragged Yami to the carnival in hopes of having a fun day together. Yami wasn't thrilled at the beggining, but seeing all the games and rides, he realized he wanted to experience everything this park had to offer. He and Yugi had gone to every other part of the carnaval, and Yami, who was unnaware of Yugi's fear, was now insisting they go on the Ferris Wheel.

Yugi was trying to get Yami out of it, constantly glancing at the giant. "Yami," Yugi started. "Do we HAVE to go on the ride? We've gone on all the others" he spoke, speaking kind of fast.

"Exsactly! I want to go on all of them!" said Yami, pulling on Yugi's arm. "What's wrong, you arn't scared are you?" he said, joking.

Yugi felt his stomache tighten. "N-no," he stutterd out. "W-What ever gave you **THAT** idea?" he squeeked, really trying to get away from the ride.

Yami's eyes widened as he looked down at Yugi. "You are scared, arn't you?" he said, his voice taking a soft tone. He thought for a second. "Is it really that scary if **I'm** with you?" he asked innocently.

Yugi made a face, like he wasnt scared. "I am **not** scared, Yami." He stated, taking a quick glance once more at the ride. "I'm just.." he paused, "tired." he quickly said. Praying to all that is holy above us all to get Yami to think he was telling the truth.

"Just this one ride, please? All you have to do is sit down after all!" Yami said, smiling brightly. Yugi felt butterflies rise up in his stomache. So he finally gave in, not liking it though. "Oh alright." he smiled, though it wasn't as bright as it usually was. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, surprising him, and pulled him to the line for the Ferris Wheel. As they got closer and closer to get their turn on the Ferris Wheel, Yugi started getting more and more scared. He used to love this ride, until one fateful, suddenly rainy day. Yugi shutterd slightly at the memory, instantly grabbing a tighter hold on Yami's hand.

Yami looked up at the giant wheel, finding it beautiful. It was well after the sun had gone down, and they colorfull lights they had woven into it shone brightly. He was sure the view of the lake on the other side was just as beautiful. Finally, they reached their turn, and he and Yugi got into a pale orange basket.

As soon as they got on, Yugi started shaking ever so slightly. He just sat there, holding onto the bar in front of them, knuckles almost turning white. He was terrified, not even the small roof above their heads calmed him, he didnt want to be on this ride, NOR did he like the fact it was dark out now. So, he clamped his eyes shut as the ride jolted to life.

"Yugi, look at the view!" Yami said, looking out the side that looked over the lake. "Yugi?" he asked after not getting a response. He turned around, and shock colored his face at the sight of Yugi. He put one of his hands on one of the smaller boys'. "Yugi, what's wrong!?" he asked, very concerned. Yugi didnt dare open his eyes. Sure he heard Yami, and wanted to answer him, but he couldnt find his voice, he was past terrified by now.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi. "Please, Yugi, tell me what's wrong!" he said, very afraid now.

Yugi whimperd, shrinking down in the seat. He wanted to become invisible, he wanted to be on the GROUND. "I.. I'm s-scared.." he choked out, holding back his tears and sobs as best as he could.

"Why?"

"I.. I just.. a-am.." he whimperd, the reason is, well, as follows. The rain did it, he had been on this ride with his parents at the time, and Yugi was happy as ever, until it started raining. Now, the ride had been rusted and old, causing it to lean on one side. Now Yugi and his parents were up VERY high, high enough to terrify Yugi to make him scream and cry. He'd never been that scared before in his life! He thought he was going to fall to his death, all because of one, measley little rain storm. He chocked back a sob, "I just.. D-dont.. w-wanna.. f.. fall.." he whimperd, still gripping tightly onto the handle bar.

Yami grabbed both Yugi's hands off the bar, and held them, causing the younger boy to look at him, tears in his eyes. _He's so ..._ "I'd never let you fall." he said, and leaned down to kiss a surprised Yugi. _... perfect._ Yugi's eyes widend, and he went a bright shade of pink. His tears ceased, but he still felt scared. But soon, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Yami broke the kiss softly and embraced Yugi. The boy felt small and fragile in his arms. He leaned towards his ear and whispered "I'd always catch you anyways."

Yugi smiled brightly snuggling closer to Yami, he felt safe, he felt secure. Like nothing wrong could ever happen, and for once, on this silly ride. He looked out at the scenery, smile still in place at all the lights giving off their glow.

xDx

How was that, un? I beta'd it this time! I'm sorry for last time, I realize there were alot of mistakes, but this time I fixed them, promise!

Reviewers get a kiss from Yami!!


	3. The needed and unseen

This is yaoi [boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. And it's rated M for a reason!

[EDIT i forgot the intro n.n'' Haha! You all thought we forgot didn't you? Well we didn't! I've just been to lazy to beta this, and then I have lots of work, and it's my first year of high school. So I'm sooo sorry, it's all my fault. Anyway, this chapter has SMUTT people! That's why I changed the rating to M. But you can skip the smutt if you want to, I made it optional. I'm sorry if some of you that waited for this don't like smutt, but I wanted to try it. This was my first time writing smutt (I wrote it all) and it's AWFULL!! So I'd skip it even if you do like smutt. This is co-written by Mable and I, so I'm sorry if the flow isn't just right, we wrote it over msn. So please enjoy chapter three!!

Disclaimer: I'm serious Mable, last week you said we did own Yu gi oh! Argh, I can't believe we don't ...

S t o r y T h r e e

**T**he **N**eeded **a**nd **U**nseen

_by pik&Mable_

o.o

Yami once agian was sitting alone upstaires in his room, blankly starring out the window into the stormy weather outside his window. His aibou hadnt come home with him once agian, he said he had to be somewhere. Yami, being the person he was, smiled and just said it was fine. But it wasnt, he knew where he was going, he knew EXACTLY where he was going. He was going to see Seto Kaiba. He sighed a long sigh, blood red wine eyes narrowing at his reflection in the window. He hated it sometimes, What made Kaiba so special? What did HE have that Yami didnt? Was it the possibility he wasnt nearly 4,000 years old? Who knew what it was. He sure as hell didnt. As much as he wished too. He sighed once more. "Aibou.. why do you torment me so..?" he spoke aloud, to no one.

O.O

Yugi had no idea how he had ended up here. In this spot. On this overly-comfortable couch in the great Seto Kaiba's home. Who knew Kaiba even had such a nice home? Yugi always pictured it more cave-like somehow, but it wasn't. It was a giant mansion, all lavishly decorated like the room they were currently sitting in, the den. To Yugi, it seemed more like he had entered the lion's den than the one of the man currently leaning over him. He had felt that he was somehow being trapped when he first walked in, but all thoughts were completely void from his mind now. As he stared up into the man's surprisingly beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't even remember if he was breathing at all. What an effect one guy could have.

Kaiba, on the otherhand, knew exsactly how they had gotten here, and knew that it had taken lots of cunning and charm to be able to get Yugi here. He had been after the little boy for a while, and whatever Kaiba wants, Kaiba gets. But this wasn't something he could have bought, like everything else. He had had to seduce Yugi, something he was NOT used to doing. But it had been worth it. The cherry on top, of course, was watching how the pharaoh had reacted when he found out. That was only a freebie though, the real prize was what was under his gaze right now, and he was about to make him his completely. Bending down, he started.

o.o

Yami felt his stomache turn and he twitched, his eyes narrowing into a glare, and his small fangs now showing. _What's going on over there?_ He cursed mentally. He wanted to know, and he NEEDED to know. Even if it killed him, he STILL needed to know. For his own sake, and maybe to save Yugi's. He shudderd at a thought of his, _No,_ he thought, _he would NEVER dare touch Yugi. _He hoped this anyway. He wasn't entirely sure. Lately, he was never feeling sure. More like, confused, angry ... upset. He wanted Yugi to be his own, why couldnt he be given that? Did the mighty Gods curse him this much? If so... why was he granted the power of a second chance in his life?

O.O

Yugi sat at their kitchen table early the next morning. He had made himself a cup of tea since Yami was still asleep. He didn't seem to notice his hands shaking. He was trying to keep thoughts of last night from his head. It hadn't been rape. No, he was damn sure he had wanted it. Yet, he couldn't believe it had happened, that he had allowed himself to do that. He had left Kaiba's house much earlier, where he had awoken, shocked, naked and covered. He had gotten there before Kaiba could realize he was up, and right now he didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

Yami who was still lying in bed that morning, stirred, looking slightly pained in the face. Something clenched at him. He didnt know what though, what made his stomache turn so much that he wanted to throw up? What made his heart clench so tightly that he felt like he was breaking in half? What. Was. It? Opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them, he sat up slowly, looking about his room. He looked at his digital clock, the numbers read '6:00 AM'. He groaned. "Not a good time to wake up..." he grumbled out, kicking his sheets away. He got up and went downstaires, he was hungry.

Yugi was lost in thought, and didn't here Yami's footsteps, signaling that he was coming downstairs. One thought kept running over and over again in his mind. _I'm not innocent, I'm not innocent, I'm not innocent, I'm not innocent ..._ Over and over again. And he sadly knew that he meant it in both senses of the word.

Yami went into the kitchen, glancing at Yugi as he did so. Something was different, he wasnt ... Smiling. Thinking he was simply tired, he just shrugged it off and went passed him to the cupboards, taking notice of his shaky hands, but didnt say anything once more. He reached up to the cupboards and opend them, scanning over their contents.

Yugi looked up suddenly at Yami, as if it was his first time seeing him, then quickly let his gaze drop again. "Good morning," he said in a low voice.

"Mm..." he replied, half listening, half looking. He grabbed the cereal box of Froot Loops. Whatever got him hooked was a God all on it's own to Yami.

"S-sorry I didn't get home last night, I guess I stayed out to late, huh?" Yugi said, laughing weekly.

Yami looked at Yugi as he poured himself a bowl. "Yes... Yes you did..." Yami said, not taking his eyes off Yugi. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, sorry again." Yugi said, smiling weakly, but still looking down. He got up and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

o.o

Yami had HAD it. It had been a whole day and not once did Yugi let Yami go at least a meter near him, and he wouldnt look at Yami either. It was starting to annoy him, AND make him paranoid. As soon as he left his room, he'd tell him straight out. For you see, Yami was waiting outside Yugi's door.

But Yugi somehow wasn't IN his room. He was sure that Yugi had been here. He was getting really annoyed now, and went looking for the boy, which was a sad mistake. He saw a ditinctive bob of hair from the window beside the front door, and went to open it. He was just about to start yelling at Yugi for being out here, when his lips were rendered as unusable for talking as Yugi's now were. For right now, they were stuck on Seto Kaiba's.

Yami stared, he was shocked way beyond belief. Why did this have to happen? Why? WHY? He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned around and went upstaires, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. Grabbing a peice of paper and a pen. He started writing a simple message. It said this 'I'll be gone for awhile aibou, doub you'll see see me soon. Yami' He finished it off and stuck it on his door, storming down the stairs, furious. He turned into the kitchen, kicked open the backdoor and stormed off down the street.

Kaiba was laughing inside his head. Another freebie, and damn were they good. Finally something he had beaten Yami in! He couldn't let Yugi find out what had just happened though, or all this would be for nothing. Still pationately kissing the boy, he pretended to have opened the door with his free arm, and proceeded to stumble up to the bedroom with Yugi, making sure he didn't see the note on the door he had spotted.

O.O

[if you don't want to read smutt, please skip to the o.o, you won't miss anything neccesary

That rational part of Yugi's mind told him that he shouldn't do this again, he was being to easy with Kaiba. But his emotions and physical want were winning. By ALOT. He had never felt so pationate before, so, needy. He wanted Kaiba again, and no other thought entered his mind. The smell of his skin was intoxicating, and he wanted more. He started pulling off Kaiba's clothes, and pretty soon he was able to taste his skin as well.

Yugi didn't stop tasting Kaiba as he was flipped over. He ghasped as Kaiba started to play with one of his nipples, his tongue circling around the other one, teasing him.

"Nngh!" Yugi groaned in annoyance, urging Kaiba to stop teasing. Kaiba abliged, finally biting it lightly with his teath, his hand drawing patterns on Yugi's small stomach.

Yugi moaned loudy, getting harder by the second. His hands were tangled up in Kaiba's hair, and he was already almost sweating. He felt Kaiba's cool hands decend towards his thighs, followed by his tongue. Suddenly, he stopped just below Yugi's waist, causing Yugi to moan loudly in annoyance. This was torture, why wasn't Kaiba touching him? Kaiba leaned down gracefully, and whispered, "I want to have fun too." Yugi groaned even loader than before as he felt Kaiba's slender fingers start to trace patterns on the insides of his thighs, teasingly working upwards, only to descend again, while kissing Yugi. He continued this for a while, and Yugi thought he might die from the feel of it. He was panting heavily, as he said "Please, please Kaiba!".

This turned Kaiba on immensly. Seeing small Yugi in such a vulnerable positing, his creamy skin starting to sweat, ghasps escaping his mouth. He wanted him. Badly.

He was glad Yugi was already open quite a bit from last night, there was no need to prepare him to much, but it was to much to resist teasing him some more. Once Yugi was looking at him, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked for a moment before sticking one, then another into Yugi, who bucked upwards and moaned loudly.

Oh god, the thought that it was Kaiba who had licked his fingers this time was so much more of a turn on. Yugi ghasped again, "Hurry!" he said, a whine in his voice.

Even Kaiba couldn't resist anymore, he was much to turned on by the boy's voice. Grasping Yugi's hips, he thrust inside. It only took him one more try, but he found Yugi's prostate, and began thrusting. This sent Yugi into waves of pleasure he couldn't control.

"Ngh! Kaiba!" Yugi said, he moaned loudly. The feeling of Kaiba inside him was toomuch. "I can't! I'm going to- ngh!" he said, as Kaiba thrust again.

Kaiba sped up, wanting Yugi to come first. This made Yugi gasp and moan more. After three more thrusts, the pleasure was to much and he finally reached his climax point. "KAIBA!" he yelled, coming all over their stomachs, causing Kaiba to come as well, with a final loud moan. He fell on top of Yugi, both of them drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. Both were exhausted, and Yugi fell asleep in Kaiba's arms right away, but before Kaiba drifted off, he laughed one last time in his head.

[end of smutt

o.o

Yami stormed around Domino city, trying to clear his head. Though a terrible gut feeling was growing bigger and bigger. He decided he should just go home and rest, maybe yugi was actually worried about him? Maybe.. just MAYBE that scene he saw was all a mistake? Surely? So he picked up the pace and headed home. His heart beat getting faster and faster as he closed in in on his destination. "Home.." he murmerd, bolting inside, he looked around the dark place. "Maybe Yugi went to bed already..?" he said. He slowly, and very quietly, headed upstaires.

He climbed up the staires, stopping in the doorway to the hall for a second. He let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. He turned and slowly, VERY slowly, headed towards Yugi's room. Approaching the door, he noticed it was slightly open. '_Wasnt it shut when I left..?_' he thought. He swallowed a large hard lump in his throat, he reached the door. And peered inside.

And what he did see, shatterd his heart completely. He whent white as a ghost, maybe as white as Bakura's hair. He didnt know, nor did he care. His blood ran cold, and he didnt dare breath nore move. He felt tears at the back of his eyes, he blinked them away quickly, refuseing to cry. He turned on his heel agian and headed to his room, refusing the urge to send Kaiba to the shadow realm.. wait.. why DIDNT he just do that? A sudden, small evil smirk now formed on his lips. His pure dark shadow was now getting the better of him.. he slowly headed back to Yugi's room, the smirk growing wider and wider, his eye colour brightening ever so slowly.

Yugi rubbed his eye and got up in bed, Yami had made quite a lot of racket in the hall. He looked over at Kaiba and couldn't help but smile. He knew this time that he had definitely wanted it, and wouldn't be regretting what had been done. But suddenly, the power shut off. And it got eerily quiet, save for the footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Huh?" Yugi said. He was dead scared of the dark. His eyes widened. _Oh no, I forgot about ..._"Yami?" he called in a shaky voice. But still the silence persisted, until, the footsteps suddenly stopped infront of his door.

"Yami?" Yugi called again, getting more frightened by the second. He saw the shadow in the doorway, which definitely didn't improve his fear.

"Aaaaaibooou.." an errie voice sounded, it ALMOST sounded like Yami's but it wasnt.. it was mixed in with something else. The door suddenly opened. Slowly, reviling Yami, or.. what seemed like Yami. The smirk was still there, and his eyes were still red. What the hell was wrong with him, Ra only knew. And right now, the shadows were getting darker, if that was possible.

Yugi ghasped. "Yami?!"

'Yami' tilted his head to one side. "What is it aibou..?" he said.

"You- you arn't Yami!" Yugi said, clutching the blankets in fear.

Yami smirked. "Arent I?" he said, taking a small step closer.

"N-no!" said Yugi. Some part of his brain wondered why Kaiba wasn't waking up, but the rest was to afraid to care.

"Well what does it matter to you little one? I obviously dont mean much to you" he hissed. Eyes once more narrowing down at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened more. "Do-don't say that! Of course you do!"

"Tch." he laughed, but it wasnt happily, it was dry and sad. "Like hell I do aibou, if I did why would HE" he pointed at Kaiba. "Be here hm?".

"B-because ..." Yugi trailed off. Why was he with Kaiba? What had attracted him to the man? It certainly wasn't love. Had he been tricked? He didn't want to think like that. Because then, that would mean ... "I'm a whore, arn't I? To let someone seduce me so easily."

Yami growled, "Im surprised you realise it. I'm not even sure what to consider you anymore..." he trailed off.

"Don't say that." Yugi said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"Why shouldnt I Yugi?" he hissed, "Give me one damn good reason to not just send Kaiba into the shadow realm, and maybe you with him!" he yelled.

"I- I don't have a good reason, I just, don't want you to think of me that way." he almost whispered.

Yami growled. "I dont know weather I should forgive you, or lock you in the dark for good.." he wisperd himself.

"I know which one I deserve."

"And that would be?"

Yugi didn't say anything. He couldn't admit it to Yami, that he thought so little of himself.

"Well?" He pressed.

"The dark, of course." he said laughing a little. His eyes opened wide suddenly, as he realized something. "But I could never survive the dark, unless **you** were with me." he said, in awe. "Not Kaiba or anyone else, I just need ... you." He started crying again, and bowed his head. "But that's something I definitely don't deserve."

Yami twitched, his eyes slowly going back to it's normal colour. But the shadows still remained. "Aibou.." he wisperd. Damn his darkness for doing this, DAMN himself for hurting Yugi in more ways than one. Damn the whole fucking shadow realm! Yami slowly and cautiously walked over, looking at Kaiba as he did so. In his head he was smiling at Kaiba's slowly dissapereing form, he'd be back in his own home soon enough. He just prayed and hoped Yugi wouldnt notice.

Kaiba vanished completely soon. '_Good_' he thought. He sat beside Yugi and brought his arms around his thing waist and pulled him onto his lap. Pulling the blanket around him. "Gomensai.." he murmerd.

"No, Yami don't. It's my fault! Please don't forgive me so easily."

"Why cant I?" he grumbled, holding onto Yugi abit tighter. "This was probably all Kaiba's fault anyway..".

"No, I'm stupid, h-he didn't do anything wrong. Please Yami." Yugi pleaded. He couldn't stand being forgiven so easily. He wanted Yami to yell at him, hit him, do something other than this. He didn't deserve to be in his arms like this, not after how stupid he'd been, how blind.

Yami sighed and rocked Yugi back and forth, "Yugi.." he started, "I know you might think so, but that's not true. Dont start blaming yourself for something you didnt see, or understand, I was a coward for not being able to tell you in the first place." His voice squeeked. "And I let it get to my head..".

Yugi's wide eyes looked up at him. "Yami ..." he whispered.

Yami glanced at Yugi, letting his head rest on his bare shoulder. "Yes Yugi..?" he murmerd into his shoulder, just enjoying the closeness between the two.

"You ... What couldn't you tell me?"

'_It's now or never_' he thought. "... I couldnt tell you that I loved you..".

Yugi gasped, then bowed his head. "I- I don't deserve you."

Yami sighed, he knew it was to good too be true. "Is it because you dont want me..?" he asked.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yami, I ... I need you. I think I, love you to." he said, in the quietest voice.

Yami blinked in surprise, a red colour tinting his pale skin. He looked up at Yugi, and studied his face for a minute. It was pink, and kindof sad. Yami frowned, and raised his hand and turned Yugi's face so it was facing his. Wide eyes looked into calmed ones. "Yugi.." he started, "Even if you dont think you deserve me. I'll do this anyway." And leaning up slightly, their lips met together in a sweet, passionate kiss.

o.o

Ok, I know that ending was REALLY crack, and we kind of just rushed through the end, and Mable was really orchestrating the whole thing, I was like goes along with what she's saying, so yeah. But the ending was cute.

And the smutt was bad.

I PROMISE to upload and new chapter within the next week, even if I have to write it alone. And apparently you guys don't like kissing Yami as a prize, so this time for reviewers, you get better smutt!


	4. Medicine

Ahhhh. 8D How lovely! (smiles) Another little ficcy my little darlings! The beginning was done by pik... sortof.. and the rest done by me! Mable! (smiles stupidly)

Anyway. I hope you dont hate us all . ; We've been so busy with school and such! You all should hopefully know how it is! (dies)

**ANYWAY! **We hope you enjoy this _**COMPLETELY FLUFFY!**_ fic. .;

Disclaimer: Alas pik. We dont own.. (goes off into corner and hugs Kai plushie). [pik: hehe, you're disclaimers suck (shot)

Anyway. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yami ..." Yugi started to call, but was interuppted by a terrible cough. He had had a cold for a few days now, and it wasn't getting any better. It made Yugi feel so bad. He always liked being outside during the fall to see the leaves change color and jump in them, but now he was stuck watching them change from behind glass. All he really wanted to do was lay in bed and get better fast. Yami had gone out to get him cough drops, but Yugi in his sick state had forgotten that, and had gotten out of bed to look for him. He called for Yami again, but he couldn't even get his name out, being inturrupted by coughs again. They racked his whole body, making him sit down on the couch, still coughing.

He heard the front door open and close, and Yami call his name, but he couldn't answer him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yami come into the living room. Yami was the same as always, and that simply pleased Yugi more than many could imagine. He noticed the bag Yami wss holding, and being curious, and to the best of his ability. Spoke.

"Yami.." he started hoarsley. _Jeez. My voice sounds so scratchy! _he thought.

Yami looked at Yugi, "Yes Aibou?" he blinked. He looked cute when he blinked.

Yugi swallowed, hoping to relive his throat just abit, "Whats in the bag..?" he asked, looking at it.

Yami blinked, then looked at the bag. "Oh! This, it's your cough medicine Aibou, you know, the one Grandpa told me to get you this morning..?" he said.

Yugi blinked, this morning had been all a blur to him. He had felt sick all day, then it had all come back. "Oh yeah.." he blinked Dumbly. Yami chuckled at him, Yugi pouted turning abit pink in response. He didnt like being laughed at because he was sick. Curse the cold weather! It was amazing Yami hadnt gotten sick, then agian.. no wait. It was still amazing.

Yami smiled, "Well aibou. It looks like YOU." he emphasied, pointing a finger at Yugi. "Need your medicine," he grinned.

Yugi nodded, shuffling himself comfortabley on the couch, waiting while Yami and went to go retrive what he needed to get for Yugi to take his medicine. Yugi smiled to himself. _Good thing he's around when he is. Who knows what could happen to me? _Yugi chuckled at that thought. Just then, Yami came back. He crouched down infront of Yugi, a spoon held in one hand. The bottle of medicine in the other. Yami, bringint the spoon eye level, poured the purple coloured liquid onto the spoon then stopped as soon as it was full.

"Okay aibou, open your mouth" Yami insturcted, while Yugi snicked but did as he was told. Yami put the spoon in his mouth and Yugi closed his jaws swallowing the sour tasting liquid. Making his face scrunch up in slight disgust and stick out his tounge.

"Eck!" he gagged.

Yami blinked, then laughed sitting down on the couch beside Yugi. "Poor aibou, but this wouldnt've had to have happend if you hadnt gotten sick." Yami scolded teasingly.

Yugi pouted up at him, but happily leaned on Yami, taking in the warmth that radiated off him, making him yawn. "Yeah yeah yeah.." he mumbled snuggling down more.

Yami smiled and brought his arms around Yugi. _Maybe Aibou being sick has it's advantages..._ he thought. Yami soon grinned after that and leaned on the couch, relaxing. He and Yugi both yawned simultaneously and snuggled down into one another more.

Yami smiled once more. _Yes.. very much so.._

"Get better soon Aibou.." Yami wispered. The both of them falling into a comforting light happy sleep.

_Owari.  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
_Soooo's. Was it crap? 8D Was it fluffy enough for you people!? I hope so! I wrote this by meself! (laughs)

Well, this has been another fic done by Mable and pik!! ... Maybe mostly Mable. 8D (laughs agian)

Well. Bye people! And please please **PLEASE** R&R?

Arigatougozimazu! (I appologise if I spelt that wrong..)

Bye Bye! (wave)

8D

Lulz, so this is pik, and I havn't actually READ this shifty eyes and I'm not in the mood to beta at all so yea, if it's crap, blame mable 8D, and that's why the format isn't the same with the spacing and titles (you miss me, don't you?) Lulz, jks. Oh yea, so she wrote this all, but I wrote the first paragraph. I'm amazed at how short it is, and I was like, dude, wtc? But whatever, I'll write something this weekend to make up for it (shot by mable) I just really wanted to give you guys something in a week to keep you going, so I made her write this.Because I have an art block (that includes writing). And she owed me one.

Dude, Mable's so sending me to hell for what I just said.

I'll write you something, don't worry ;D.

[edit I think I'm going to do something different with the same topic (colds), so yea ... be prepared.


End file.
